


Undiscovered

by serendypity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Virgin Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendypity/pseuds/serendypity
Summary: On her lips a name just whispered had escaped her control, while the body in tension relaxed relaxing on the mattress. 𝑳𝒆𝒏𝒂.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Undiscovered

The blonde was languid on the bed. Winter blankets touched her epidermis, below her back. Blue eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids. The walls of her apartment were witnesses of that body, undressed by all modesty that was abandoned, far from any indiscreet look, every judicious mind inclined to condemn her actions. She was free from all shame. Free to let her hands slide over the pearl body, advancing maliciously along the line of her belly. The nerve bundles of the muscles were tense and dense as the curious fingers ventured along the edge of the stomach, lingering in the flash of body where the torso ended, slipping along the crack that determined the beginning of her thighs.

It was the first time she experienced a similar sensation. Never before had she found herself in such a situation. Her body burned, inflamed with excitement. Her touch was indulgent, although she could dare, experimenting in the silence of her bedroom. There was a veil of shame for the thoughts that gripped the mind of the woman.

_Slender fingers touched her hips, while those two emerald eyes looked at her with lust. They were two bodies in unison, perfectly set in an erotic game of touches. Plump lips sought the subtlest ones in an impatient, ravenous pursuit_

A low moan escaped from her lips when her hand finally touched the extent of her pleasure, finding a damp gathering on which to lean. A shy phalange made its way through the wet lips, slipping into them in a long descent, capturing part of the moods that had slipped around it, returning to a slow ascent in search of the burning center. Folded at her will, victim of her own actions, she found herself widening her thin thighs

_The sweet warmth of their bodies was mixed with the vibrant feeling of the sight of those crystalline eyes on her, intent on scanning every detail. Voluptuous orbs glided along her body vehemently, in a contemplated veneration, while the reckless hands of the brunette were advancing on her sex, dripping with pleasure, impatient as her own were._

The silky back arched longingly at the mercy of the inundating pleasure that spread in quivering waves through her limbs. Her hand that up to that moment hadn’t dared to make any movement, courageously approached the flowering little hills that were her breasts, looking for nipples that like petunias had opened to the redundant heat that enveloped them. The delicate tip slipped on the soft skin of the aureola, advancing towards the turgid nipple, capturing it in a gentle grip, stimulating the senses, increasing the pleasure.

She got used quickly. She had found the perfect combination of movements and the orgasm had grown in her quickly.

_Luscious dark red lips caught her lower lip._

Suppressing a groan that escaped more voluminously from her own lips. She could feel her upper arch sink into the flesh, imprinting on the lip. It was now useless to contain that concert that had come to life in her throat, wrapping the uvula of lustful moans. No one was there to listen to the solo of notes that accompanied the rhythm of her fingers, she was the only author and spectator of that act. _Not counting the dense eyes and touches that the woman in her mind gave her._

A second finger took its place on her sex, dropping into the warmth of the plump skin in relief, she moved boldly back and forth, it was then that the blue eyes opened wide, revealing the deep black pupils dilated by the lust. The orgasm had reached its epicenter. Her back was arched, her legs closed around the hand pressing insistently on her center. The inner walls of her intimacy opened and closed in symbiosis with the bursts of pleasure. A few seconds, a few glorious seconds of pure pleasure. She felt her body melt under the action of a terribly agonized act, her heart pounding in her chest, invading her mind, descending to the stomach. Her breathing had missed for a few moments, advancing stronger as the orgasm ceased, causing her chest to rise and fall frenetically.

On her lips a name just whispered had escaped her control, while the body in tension relaxed relaxing on the mattress. _Lena._


End file.
